One method for forming polyol involves polymerizing glycol in the presence of a potassium or sodium hydroxide catalyst. Wastes from polyol production via glycol polymerization include polyol, potassium or sodium phosphate and magnesium silicates. Such wastes are considered to be hazardous industrial wastes by the Environmental Protection Agency. Disposing of polyol production wastes is a problem; neither landfilling nor conventional incineration is acceptable. Further, to the extent such waste is disposed of rather than recovered, it represents the loss of potentially valuable products.
There is a need, therefore, for a method to process polyol production wastes which recovers polyol, potassium or sodium phosphate and magnesium silicates as commercially saleable products.